


Adira

by WolvesInSeattle



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Lots of major character death, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), my take on civil war and infinity war, preview of future story, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesInSeattle/pseuds/WolvesInSeattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursed to live with a monster in her head along with three past lives Adira thought her life couldn't get any worse. But things seem a little too perfect. Yeah she takes out the casual demon here and there but there is no impending doom or war. Everything is peaceful and quiet. Almost too quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> This is a preview to a possible new story. Mentions of death and death herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bucky no please don't go please! Steve left us you can't leave me too!" Adria yelled tears flowing down her cheeks. They laid in the battle field that was New York. The Avengers were either dead or worse. The people who helped them were just the same.

Adira's fear of being alone was growing as she watched Bucky's breath get slower. "Why aren't you working" she yelled at herself, her hands unable to heal him. The beast laughing letting him die, letting herself die. This host wasn't needed anymore. This life was unneeded now. Fear consumed Adira. "Buck please I don't wanna go alone. Please don't die." she said lightly touched his face. Tears fell down on his clean shaven face.

He cut his hair and changed himself after Steve died. They both did. Without Steve Adira and Bucky were different people. Bucky lost the love of his life and Adira was about to lose hers for the second time. Adria cradled him close to her chest. Blood soaked her clothes and bled onto his.

She only whimpered now. Her wounds were becoming too great. She could feel her limbs turning cold, her heart slowing.

Bucky lifted one hand to her cheek and breathed, "Stevie." "No it's Adira, Bucky." she whispered. His eyes turned upward as he breathed his last breath. A sound of pure grief, pure emotion fell out of Adira's mouth as she looked at his blank blue eyes.

_I'm sorry if I smothered you._

Adira fell onto Bucky's slowly turning cold body. Grief filled her. She didn't think she could die while she was still living. She didn't think the beast would leave her. Not like this. Her friends dead and her loves dead she couldn't hold on anymore. Her body was breaking and breathing was so hard now. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all.

Adira heard soft padding of feet walking toward her. Her tears were slowing as she knew it was Death coming to take her. "Adira it's time to come home." said Death in her calm tone.

Adira looked up and saw it was a beautiful woman dressed in white and pearls. Her antlers dressed in lace and flowers as she bent down and sat next to Bucky. Beautiful bells tinkled as she did this. She rested a marble hand on his cheek and with her other she cupped Adira's face wiping a tear away.

"Wade talks highly of you. I know you were cursed little one. But that won't prevent you to go to the light." she moves her hand away brushing a fallen hair out of Adira's face. She looks into Adira's eyes and says, "You and the souls who float in your head will have peace for 5 years and it will begin again. I'm sorry it is hard to live this life that you had been given value this peace for it won't last long my dear."

Fresh tears fall from Adira's eyes. "I will have peace? I can never have peace. All my lives I have had to lose someone I loved. Family that I would still die for, friends I would do the same. I can't if they might still be alive." Adira chokes out.

Death looks into Adira's eyes her eyes softening sadly as she says, "They are safe in the light my child. Now come with me it's time."

Fear fills Adira's heart and she pulls Bucky's lifeless body tight against her for one last hug. She kisses his head and puts her hand into Death's hand and she pulls her up. "I'm a little scared. Are you sure they are there? Safe? " Adria says holding Death's gaze.

Death nods her head once and leads Adira to the light.

_In the darkness I will meet my creators._

Adira wakes up in a panic. But then she realizes she's in her bed next to Steve who is holding her close and to Bucky's peaceful face next to hers his arm holding them all into a cocoon. She can't remember her dream but something is wrong and she wasn't sure why.


	2. update

Hi to the one person who book marked! And anyone else who clicks on when I update this!

Things have drastically changed for my character's and their relationships, 2 years is a long time! I am considering rewriting the story to not only fit in the current mcu timeline but create my own. I only do this as a hobby and I actually hate writing essays and things so if things are rocky keep that in mind. I am also going to college in 5 months and I have to work 2 jobs and take online classes so less time for my babies. But I will try and write something even if its short. This story has been in the works since I posted this prematurely. But I hope you enjoy whatever web I spin and love my characters and your favorite marvel characters as much as I do. Also I am mainly writing this for my brother who is writing a story with my characters and his. He's a much better writer than I but I know he has a soft spot for Annalise so. I also plan on posting some fluff pieces I have like 5 that show promise. See how my mind works? 

 

Anyway Thanks for reading!

 

Cheers! WolvesinSeattle

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from smother by daughter 
> 
> dont know where this will go but please leave suggestions and reviews thanks


End file.
